The Last Uncharted
by jleonardoriera
Summary: The life waiting to begin


**MUY BUENAS CRIATURITAS DEL SEÑOR ANTES DE COMENZAR A LEER ESTE FANFIC VOY A DEJAR EN CLARO NAUGTHY DOG SON LOS DUEÑOS DEL COPYRIGHT SEGUNDO ESTE FANFIC ESTA HECHO DE UNA TEORIA CONSPIRATIVA QUE LE HICE A MIE HERMANO ANTES DE VER THE LAST OF US(VI EL GAMEPLAY DE JUEGAGERMAN Y ME GUSTO) Y JUGAR UNCHARTED 3 (POR EL MOMENTO ES EL UNICO PERO SE VOLVIERON DE MIS VIDEOJUEGOS) GRACIAS SIN MAS QUE DECIR**

 **JOSE RIERA PERSENTA:**

 **THE LAST UNCARTED CAPITULO 1**

El año 2019 el cazador de tesoros retirado por el fin del mundo Nathan Drake con su hermano Sam Drake, su mentor Víctor Sullivan y su esposa Elena Fisher estaban huyendo de los zombis (se que son infectados pero yo les digo zombis porque es lo que son y lo saben pero bueno creo que como dijeron Smosh eso es racista) mientras hacían lo que podían ya que Sullivan esta muy viejo Sam es un poco mando(yo no se solo digo lo que creo que podría ser en un Apocalipsis) y Nate estaba cargando a su esposa (que no les dije que estaba embarazada) hasta que Nate le dijo a Sam que la cargara y el se encargaría de los infectados

 **Nate:** Sam toma a Elena por favor voy a ganar tiempo.(dijo Nate algo desesperado)

 **Sam:** no Nate te pueden morder o matar no lo crees.(le respondió asustado de perder a su hermano menor)

 **Nate:** vamos no seas idiota que me voy a deshacer de esta mierda de una vez.(dijo el señor mas desesperado aun)

Discutieron un largo rato hasta que Sam recibe a su cuñada embarazada y Nate se pudo cargar a todos los infectados mas tarde todos se reunieron con los sobrevivientes donde Sully pudo descansar y poder decir

 **Sully:** ya estoy viejo para esto.(dijo el anciano muy cansado)

 **Sam:** bueno Elena estas bien porque creo que Nate esperaba eso.(dijo el hermano mayor de Nate a su cuñada con su ''sobrino'' en sus entrañas(las comillas para evitar feminazis))

 **Elena:** si estoy bien y AU... me pateo el bebe.(dijo la mujer embarazada)

 **Sam:** espero que Nate este bien porque llego a saber que esta muerto y...y...y...Y VOY A MATAR A TODOS ESOS ZOMBIS.(grito el hombre muy enojado)

 **Sully:** zombis? Oye Sam eso es racista.(dijo Sully muy cansado

 **Nate:** hola ya volví están todos bien.(dijo Nate algo asustado y no por su hermano o por su amigo/mentor sino por su esposa y su bebe que no había nacido)

 **Elena:** si estamos todos bien y Nate to como estas.(pregunto Elena para saber como estaba su esposo)

 **Nate:** estoy bien algo golpeado pero estoy bien si me disculpas Sully Sam pueden venir conmigo ahora necesito decirles algo importante.(dijo Nate en un tono de esto va para mal)

Mas tarde estuvieron hablando los tres en privado sobre lo que los cito Nate

 **Sam:** bien hermano dinos que paso.(pregunto el muchacho sobre lo que le pasaba a su hermano)

 **Nate:** estoy infectado y es muy grave yo solo quiero pedirles algo.(dijo Nate muy asustado)

 **Sully:** okay amigo no digas mas.(después de eso Víctor saco un arma y apunto a la cabeza de Nate)

 **Nate:** no me refiero a eso Sully no todavía me refiero a que cuando llegue el dia me maten y díganle a Elena que me mataron los zombis.(dijo Nathan muy triste al saber que iba a perder al amor de su vida)

 **Sam:** okay pero vámonos de aquí volveremos después de que todo pase okay.(dijo el Drake mayor para evitar que todo el mundo se alterara)

Después los tres caballeros fueron a ver a Elena que estaba muy preocupada de que algo malo hubiera pasado y los tres le llegaron con unas miradas de esto va a salir muy mal

 **Elena:** que les ocurre.(dijo la esposa de Nate muy asustada de que lo hubieran mordido a su esposo)

 **Nate:** nada solo que vamos los tres a salir a buscar la cura.(que mentira mas mala no si todavía según the last of us la niña que salvaría a la humanidad o seria una bebe o no habría nacido)

 **Sam:** si solo vamos los tres porque tu todavía estas embarazada.(ese si es mas realista)

 **Sully:** pero tu estarás bien creo que podremos encontrarla antes de que des a luz.(que grito de esperanza)

 **Elena:** bien pero quiero saber si estarán bien.(dijo la señora Fisher solo para saber si su esposo no morirá)

 **Nate:** si estaremos bien solo volveremos si uno de los tres muere o es infectado okay.(dijo Nate a punto de llorar)

 **Elena:** okay adiós Sam Sully y Nate ven aquí.(se besaron y acto seguido Nate dijo)

 **Nate:** te amo y tu mi bebe espero que crezcas sano y estés muy bien.(le dijo a su esposa y a su feto)

Mas tarde los tres se van sin dejar rastro alguno, 14 años después Sam un chico y Nate(oh si y Sully esta muerto por su edad) salen huyendo de un grupo de caníbales/pedo filos a los que Drake grita

 **Nate:** James Sam vamos a saltar a la cuenta de 1...2...mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.( el chico se llama James y...a si los tres cayeron de un acantilado)

 **Sam:** ja ja ja ja eso fue divertido pero creo que deberíamos seguir adelante.(dijo Sam enojado y riendo por el suceso)

 **James:** bueno señor Drake no fue mi culpa fue culpa de esos pedo filos/caníbales/homosexuales que me querían violar comer y matar.(expreso el chico que acompañaba a los dos hombres)

 **Nate:** Sam no seas cruel con el chico digo te juro que Sully no hubiera querido que esto pasara.(hablo Nathan para que no le hicieran nada)

 **Sam:** okay pero solo porque tenemos que volver con tu esposa y tu hijo o hija por si es el sexo del que no espero ser tío o padre no lo crees.(dijo Sam muy tranquilo para irse)

 **Nate:** bueno quieren un trago ya casi llegamos al auto.(se lo que están pensando un auto que funciona en el mundo de the last of us pero es uno de los de Mad Max)

 **James:** todavía quiero entender que es Mad Max y si señor Drake quiero un trago.(dijo el chico algo curioso)

 **Sam:** porque no volvimos en...cuantos años tienes James.(pregunto Sam algo dudoso)

 **James:** 14 y medio.(respondió el chico algo tonto)

 **Sam:** okay y hace cuanto que murió Sully.(pregunto el señor Drake al Señor Drake)

 **Nate:** hace como 7 años.(respondió el señor Drake algo desanimado)

 **Sam:** y hace cuanto que somos tus responsables James.(pregunto otra vez al chico)

 **James:** hace como cinco años.(respondió el chico muy apenado)

 **Sam:** entonces debimos volver hace 7años.(dijo Sam muy enojado)

 **Nate:** oye hermano solo conduce y ya no te enojes por eso.(dijo Nate algo decepcionado)

Mas tarde los tres estuvieron conduciendo por horas para volver a la zona segura en la que se fueron hace mas de 14 años hasta que tuvieron que frenar en una zona muy bien resguardada y terminan siendo rodeados por un grupo de personas a las cuales James se le ocurre decir un chiste de muy mal gusto

 **James:** oigan solo traemos una pizza.(oshe que zukulento)

 **Nate:** nos pueden dejar pasar solo vamos a pasar la represa y seguiremos nuestro camino.(dijo Nate tratando de hacer que estos lo dejaran pasar)

 **Guardia:** tu si eres un hijo de puta verdad o solo me equivoco pedazo de mierda.(le dijo el guardia colocando una pistola en el parabrisas

 **Sam:** oye porque no disparas y ya.(lo pidió el señor Drake esperando tranquilamente)

 **Guardia:** bueno si tu insistes.(el guardia estuvo a punto de disparar hasta que fue detenido por Joel ya saben aquí es cuando los video juegos se cruzan)

 **Joel:** que mierda ocurre aquí.(pregunto a los tres sujetos en el auto de Mel Gibson)

 **Nate:** yo te diré que mierda ocurre aquí solo queremos pasar pero no nos dejan.(que no era obvio)

 **Joel:** tu eres un hijo de puta o que mierda.(creo que lo insulto)

 **Sam:** oye deja a mi hermano menor.(se prendió el peo(modismo venezolano perdón))

 **Joel:** okay salgan los tres del auto ustedes irán con mi hermano y mi cuñada para que vean que podemos hacer.(eso no fue muy amenazador a menos que hayan visto o jugado el juego)

 **James:** dígame algo señor...habrá alguna chica con quien yo pueda hablar.(se busca el plomo no lo creen)

 **Joel:** es un idiota o que.(pregunto a los dos Drakes)

 **los hermanos Drake:** si.(respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo)

Los tres estaban en una especie de interrogatorio como de la cárcel o algo así en lo que fueron interrogados solo por Joel María y Tommy quienes los apuntaron con armas durante todo el interrogatorio hasta que entra LA NIÑA QUE SALVARA A LAHUMANIDAD(hui si hui si)

 **James:** hola mi nombre es James y tu eres.(se nota que se la quiere ponchar QUE GERMAN NO SE ENTERE)

 **Ellie:** mas inteligente que tu idiota.(no se si también quiere o lo odia)

 **Joel:** no seas así con ella o te lleno de plomo.(mira mama huevo tu sabes como es la vaina aquí perdón por el modismo venezolano otra vez)

 **Nate:** oye deja que el muchacho pueda ser como quiere o si no solo mátame a mi y listo...aunque.(tenia Nate un plan bajo la manga)

 **Joel:** aunque que.(pregunto Joel queriendo saber que le diría)

 **Nate:** sabes desde que esta el mundo cayéndose a pedazos yo e aprendido muchas cosas como que por ejemplo esa niña solo la cuidas porque a tu hija se la chingaron.(dijo eso porque es verdad y agarre esas palabras de un video de Smosh)

 **Joel:** como carajo supiste eso.(pregunto de una forma muy fascinante)

 **Nate:** tu tienes una foto con una niña así que llámalo una corazonada como que por ejemplo tu hermano se caso con la sociedad destruida sabrá Dios el porque ya que con la sociedad destruida yo tendría sexo con quien yo quisiera de una forma muy salvaje.(lo dijo el que estaba casado antes de el declive de la sociedad)

 **Joel:** bien hijo de puta te voy a matar.(le dijo eso a Nate colocando el arma en su frente)

 **Nate:** pero bueno si no e contado todo como por ejemplo luego fuiste encargado de llevar a esa niña a un lugar para simplemente protegerla cuando de la nada supiste que era para matarla y no se salvar a la humanidad y simplemente le mentiste no es así.(Spoiler de the last of us...a si y Joel golpeo primero a Nate antes de querer matarlo)

 **Nate:** espera mira esta foto.(le enseño una foto a los adultos (lo siento Ellie) en la que estaban el y Elena juntos en otras palabras su foto de casados)

 **Joel:** es tu esposa verdad.(no es la madre de Joel)

 **Sam:** si es mi cuñada por favor no le hagan nada que nos fuimos hace 14 años y justamente hoy nos devolvíamos a verla y ademas para conocer a mi sobrino o sobrina yo no se su sexo.(Sam dijo eso mientras la foto caía lentamente)

 **Tommy:** esta bien pero tendrán que darnos algo a cambio.(quería el auto de Mad Max)

 **Sam:** okay cualquier cosa menos el auto de Mad Max.(solo los adultos entendían la charla)

 **Ellie:** no creo que ustedes tres quieran ir.(dijo eso ganándose que Nate se enojara y la pusiera contra la pared)

 **Nate:** porque tu crees que nosotros no quisiéramos ir si nos separamos hace mas de 14 años dime perra.(y se lo dijo a una niña (me gusta decir perra por cierto))

 **Ellie:** esa mujer fue buena persona y b-bu-bueno ella mu-mu-murió *llanto de magdalena*(dijo eso se conocieron muy bien no lo creen no nadie no solo yo esta bien)

 **Nate:** Y TU COMO CARAJO SABES ESO.(nadie se lo pregunto)

 **Ellie:** es tuyo lo que ella tenia en su embarazado.(creo que esto esta quedando mas claro que el agua no)

 **Nate:** SI Y SI TU QUIERES DECIR QUE ESTA MUERTA YO ME ALTERARE DEMASIADO.(quien mas nota como va a acabar esto)

 **Ellie:** s-si mu-mu-murió y-y y-yo l-lo s-se por-porque ella es mi madre.(quien no lo noto)

 **Joel Tommy María Sam James y Nate(en especial Nate):** QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?.(se pusieron con una cara de WTF?)

 **Ellie:** si bueno solo dime su nombre es Elena Fisher.(listo se iso lo que se pudo y Nate recibió un infarto)

 **Sam:** NATE o con respecto a ti si ese es su nombre.(Sam se llevo a Nate al auto de Mad Max y James se quedo con cara de coño)

Mas tarde los dos estaban en ese auto de puta madre

 **Nate:** tengo una hija tengo una hija...(esta en Shock)

 **Sam:** ya tranquilo yo también estoy en Shock digo yo quería un sobrino pero bueno ya estas mejor.(dijo Sam a su hermano menor)

 **Nate:** eso creo entonces acabo de conocer a mi hija y mi esposa esta muerta creo que es algo bueno después de tanto tiempo no lo crees hermano.(dijo Nate algo decepcionado)

 **Sam:** bueno eso es verdad desde que Sully...bueno ya sabes pero no fue peor cuando conocimos a un niño de 9 años las cosas se complicaron desde que te...mordieron es impresionante que tu no seas un zombi.(dijo Sam hacia su hermano)

 **Ellie:** hola me puedes disculpar unos minutos a solas con mi padre.(dijo Ellie a su tío y de colmo no sabe todavía que es su tío)

 **Sam:** okay bien entonces adiós hermano.(le respondió a su sobrina y se despidió de su hermano)

 **Nate:** bien adiós hermano, entonces yo soy tu padre y dime si no me equivoco te mordieron.(dijo Nate algo confundido)

 **Ellie:** si y...si como lo sabes.(pregunto de forma muy rara)

 **Nate:** vi como te tocaste el brazo pues mira te tengo un secreto.(Nate se quito la camisa y mostro que llevaba una cicatriz de una mordida en el hombro)

 **Ellie:** okay entonces tu amigo es un idiota.(pregunto por James)

 **Nate:** solo un poco.(respondió Nate)

 **Ellie:** bueno creo que tu y yo nos podremos llevar bien.(dijo Ellie a Nate)

 **BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER CREANME QUE ESTE ES EL PRIMER EPISODIO PERO AL IGUAL QUE LOS VIDEOJUEGOS VOY A HACER ESTO MUY LARGO SI SE DECEPCIONARON PORQUE ELLIE ES HIJA DE NATE YO SOLO HICE UNA TEORIA HACE PERO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE LOS REVIEWS SEAN BUENOS**


End file.
